Efficient Love
by loverofeevee
Summary: Started writing cause I was bored and ended up with 20 pages. A sweet little fic about Grell and Undertaker that's mostly fluff. How Undertaker helped Grell become a true deadly efficient reaper. Rated because of some language.


Efficient Love

Grell trudged down the streets, grumbling under his breath and pushing his way through the crowds, hardly caring who he shoved aside.

'Hey! Watch it you freak!'

Any other day he would have snapped back and threatened the man with a painful death, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Unfortunately the only person he could blame was himself.

Will was angry at him.

Then again, Will was almost always angry at him, and normally Grell wouldn't have minded, but lately he just couldn't find the enthusiasm to bat his eyes and flirt with the brunette.

He glanced into the window of a nearby café, but truly couldn't be bothered with tea and scones. Or flirts and kisses. Or anything really.

A pity he couldn't move the blame onto someone else, he was usually really good at it.

Sighing he decided to find a quiet corner somewhere, preferably somewhere with a pleasant view like a park. The rotting back alleyways of London just didn't hold his interest at the moment, regardless of the many gruesome deaths most likely occurring there.

His musing finally brought him to a local park, and since it was quite a chilly day the place was deserted. Perfect.

Heaving another sigh Grell slumped onto a bench, hoping to get his thoughts in order.

He'd gone chasing after Sebastian again, completely not his fault the demon was just so hunky, and again had found himself in need of saving. Will had predictably prevented him from being beaten to a bloody pulp, and had dragged the red head back to the dispatch where he'd laid into Grell for the hundredth time.

Actually, it was the hundred thirty fourth time, but Grell wasn't counting.

The moment he looked like he wasn't listening, again not his fault when Will lectured it was just so boring, he'd been hit by Will's blasted scythe.

Now how many times had he been hit with that stupid thing? He was pretty sure the slight concussion was preventing him from remembering. Probably the same amount of times he'd been lectured. Actually, Will seemed to like hitting him, so probably more.

His head was killing him.

And all this occurred, rather embarrassingly, in front of the rest of the dispatch.

Will could have at least dragged him into his office before laying into him.

Any reaper would have by now gotten his act together. Hell any reaper would have gotten his act together after the second time he'd been laid into.

But Grell simply didn't have the attention span to do so.

He knew it was his fault. He knew his excuses were pathetic, that he kept drifting into fantasy land. Hell he even knew that he was coming very close to having his scythe taken from him permanently. What exactly does a reaper do without his scythe anyway? Would he be made to retire like Undertaker?

Grell shivered. It was more likely that they'd lock him away somewhere where he wouldn't bother anyone anymore. They pretty much did that after the Jack the Ripper incident after all.

Rehabilitation his arse, those weeks were pure torture. And he wasn't talking about the blank walls and lack of conversation either.

Grell crossed his legs and leaned back, staring blankly at the clouded over sky.

He could take abuse. He could take being beaten bloody and reprimanded at every turn. He could even take being laughed at; he was rather a drama queen after all.

What he couldn't take were the stares, the whispers.

Grell the freak. Pathetic Grell. Grell Slut-cliff.

He described himself as a woman, kept going on about having children and flirting with guys and generally acting as unlike a man as possible. He couldn't help it. He liked wearing make up, he liked wearing the occasional article of female clothing, ok a lot of ladies clothing, and he even liked referring to himself as a woman.

It didn't mean he actually wanted to be female though.

He'd read about a condition where a female is born a male, trapped in a male's body, or vice versa. It sounded quite horrible, feeling like parts of you were wrong.

Poor sods when they went to the bathroom.

But that wasn't him.

He was, simply put, gay, flamboyant and proud of it. All that talk about children, well yes that was true. To experience pregnancy, to feel life inside you, he'd listened to Madam Red talk about it so much that yes he had started wondering how it would feel. But he didn't actually want it.

He honestly didn't believe he'd be a good parent, a good aunt maybe.

As for the whispers about him being a slut…

Grell growled a little, wrapping his coat round him as the wind picked up.

Grell Sutcliff was no slut! Grell Sutcliff hadn't even had his first kiss!

That, he suddenly realised, was the root of all this mess.

If someone just paid him a little attention, showed him a little care, he wouldn't act out. It didn't need to be sex, or even a kiss, just something to show someone out there appreciated him.

Anyone!

Once again Grell sighed.

He really didn't have much excuse to slack off, did he?

Sure a bit of positive attention would go a long way, but his attitude now wasn't earning him any favours either.

Of course, he thought with a sneer, it wasn't like others hadn't judged him on just his appearance rather than get to know him.

It was a vicious circle, he would act out, others would be annoyed, they would tell new recruits who would hate him before they even fully met him, thus causing him to act out even more to live up to their wild expectations of him.

Why was he trying to do that anyway?

Who cared what others thought? Wasn't that the message he was trying to make?

He snorted. Well obviously he hadn't done his job correctly at that either.

Oh well, he thought as he got to his feet, better head back and stir up more mischief.

Was all he was good at anyway.

He made it to the gates before realising he was being watched.

Frowning he swung round, scythe at the ready to give the stalker a piece of his mind, only to find the smiling form of the Undertaker hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Grell groaned, he didn't need this.

Lowering his scythe he stalked over to the giggling elder.

'What do you want?!'

He poked him in the chest to highlight his question.

The legend covered his mouth to stifle the laughter.

'Apologies my dear, quite rude of me to laugh wasn't it?'

Grell couldn't help but pout a little. He really wasn't sure what to make of the retired reaper. On the one side he was this legend amongst reapers, someone everyone, well mostly everyone, at the dispatch idolised. And oh those eyes! On the other hand he was an annoying, mad, probably senile old man with a serious case of the giggles and a bad habit of drooling. Yuck!

And yet, whether he was annoying or attractive, he was laughing at Grell. Watching him and thinking death knows what. Just like the others.

'Oh go jump in the river!' he snapped, turning to walk away.

'My my, sounds like we've had a bad day. Was someone a bad girl?' Undertaker teased.

'I CAN'T HELP IT!' Grell cried, spinning back to glare at the elder. His patience, and his temper had finally reached breaking point.

'I don't know what it is about me! My hair my teeth my looks! I can't help being who I am and I can't help getting distracted when everyone whispers behind my back. Ooh looks like the freak went off gallivanting again! Oh look here comes Grell, the idiot who can't even do a proper reap! Wonder how many guys Slutcliff slept with this week! He even spreads his legs for a filthy demon! Must have cheated to get that bloody A average!'

He barely knew what he was saying anymore, only that he needed to vent, he needed to rant and scream and death help anyone who tried to stop him.

He cursed silently when he felt tears running down his cheeks, that wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be crying over this. It was his own damn fault!

He was barely aware of arms sliding round him, of a quiet voice murmuring in his ear. The chill was making him tremble, or maybe it was the anger. Either way he huddled against the taller male, his breath coming in heaves as he fought to calm down.

God what he wouldn't give for some poor sap to kill right about now.

Will would just love that.

Grell clenched his eyes shut against the grey material, clutching at the elder desperately. He hadn't realised he'd been carefully moved to the other's lap, or that the other had moved them both to the bench to begin with. All he could do was feel.

It felt nice.

Slowly the world came back into focus, and Grell, rather embarrassed, sat up and gently prised his hands off the other's cloak. He noticed a hanky being offered and used it to wipe his eyes, making a soft noise of thanks.

'Feeling better my dear?'

He nodded, still not quite aware of his position. He wasn't sure if the other had actually listened to him rant and reacted in concern, or had simply done what he could to make Grell shut up.

Either way, he did feel better.

It was then that he realised his position.

'EEK!'

Undertaker tried, he really did, but he could help the burst of laughter as the pretty redhead leapt from his lap, stumbled, and landed on his bum on the grass.

And now Grell was back to glaring, making quite the picture as he sat with arms crossed and a cute pout on his lips.

'My apologies. I simply couldn't help myself' Undertaker chuckled.

Grell pouted a little more, then found himself smiling. Now that he'd calmed down, he could see that his reaction was rather funny.

'Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time. But it's quite rude to laugh at a lady!' he huffed.

Standing with a chuckle Undertaker offered him a hand up.

'Quite right my dear, quite right'.

He sobered and glanced at the red head through his fringe.

'Feeling better?'

Grell suddenly felt ashamed. Here he was having a go at someone who only wanted to help. Err, at least he thought that was what the man was doing. Creepy or not, Undertaker hadn't done anything to be yelled at.

'Sorry' Grell mumbled, glancing away as he fiddled with his hair.

Undertaker cocked his head to the side.

'Sorry? Whatever for my dear?'

'For yelling at you. I've just been having a bad day' Grell replied.

He started when his arm was taken and looped under the elder's.

'Perhaps some tea and biscuits will make you feel better then, hmm?' Undertaker offered.

The redhead smiled and allowed himself to be let out the park and down the streets to the elder's shop. As dusty as ever, but the coffin made for a nice seat, and while the tea came in beakers, and the biscuits bone shaped, it was rather pleasant.

Grell did ask if the biscuits were actual people biscuits and not for dogs, just to be sure.

After being assured they were cinnamon flavour, and most definitely for people, he settled, nibbling the edge of one, which he discovered was really delicious, as he watched Undertaker putter around making tea and giving the place a quick dust.

'Really should consider cleaning this place properly' the elder muttered.

Grell giggled softly.

'But then it wouldn't fit that creepy image of you' he pointed out.

Undertaker glanced over at him and grinned, giving up on the dust and plonking himself on a nearby coffin.

'Cream and sugar?' he asked, motioning to the tea.

'Yes please'.

Grell hummed around his beaker, silently hoping that it had been washed before being used for tea.

He arched an eyebrow at the amount of sugar Undertaker put in his own beaker.

'Want some tea with that?' he asked in bemusement.

The elder chuckled, lifting the beaker to his lips and taking a sip.

'Can't have too much of something sweet' he replied.

'Can if you want to keep all your teeth' Grell returned teasingly.

It earned him another chuckle.

They sat in comfort for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Grell eventually broke the silence.

'Thank you'.

'What for my dear?' came the reply.

'For holding me, even thought I was screaming at you. It felt nice' Grell replied, a small blush on his cheeks.

'Lovely ladies deserve some comfort after a hard day' Undertaker spoke.

'Not if they were the ones who caused it' the red head muttered.

The elder leaned forward a bit, eyes focused on the younger.

'Oh?'

Grell sighed.

'I caused Will problems again. I know I keep messing up, and I know I keep going after Sebastian and forgetting to do my work. I deserve to be yelled at, but I really don't know how to make it all stop'.

He gave the elder a rueful smile.

'Plus, all that bashing on the head has given me quite a headache'.

Undertaker frowned.

'He hits you?'

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I'd hit myself if I were in his shoes. I really do cause problems for him' Grell hurriedly explained.

'Even so, it's not right to abuse your workers' Undertaker replied softly.

'Oh no it's not abuse! Heavens no!' Grell protested.

'Then what do you call it my dear? You are unable to strike him back, are you not?' Undertaker challenged, leaning back with eyes narrowed.

Grell opened his mouth to defend Will, but found he couldn't answer. He couldn't hit William back, the brunette would have his scythe if he tried.

Grell frowned, he hadn't thought about it in that way before.

Undertaker watched the redhead, cursing softly when he saw the realisation, and the pain that appeared in those lovely green eyes. He hadn't meant to cause that, but he simply couldn't say nothing while knowing the other had indeed been abused at work.

What was Spears playing at, doing such things to his workers?

'I…well I suppose it is abuse. But even so, I am quite a handful. Death knows it's the only way to get my attention' Grell finally said, forcing a lopsided smile.

Undertaker sighed, shifting over until he was next to the redhead.

'That still doesn't make it right' he spoke softly into the other's ear.

Grell jumped, glancing at the elder. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the elder move?

'Just because others expect a certain behaviour from you, doesn't mean they have to force it out of you' Undertaker continued.

That sounded quite similar to what Grell was trying to tell himself. He found himself with a genuine smile. It was sweet that the other cared.

'It's alright Undertaker. Not the hitting, but the whole behaviour thing. I just find I can't focus enough to do what he wants'.

He let out a dramatic sigh.

'Although why there has to be so much bloody paperwork I don't know! Surely it's enough to state "Deceased" on someone's file and leave it at that!'

Undertaker couldn't help the chuckle.

'I never could understand paperwork. I swear it multiplies when you're not looking'.

'Oh it does! It breeds like rabbits. I walked away for a coffee once and when I returned there must have been double!'

'It's a conspiracy!'

'You're afraid to leave your desk!'

'What do they even do with it all?!'

'Probably wipe their arses with it the bastards!'

They paused, then started laughing, and found they simply couldn't stop. Picturing the higher ups laughing evilly while taking a roll of Will's precious paperwork to the bathroom sent them into kinks.

'Hee Hee… "Permission slip for holiday", shite to that!'

'Giggle… "Application for scythe modification" great for cleaning cracks!'

Undertaker fell with a crash to the floor, holding his sides heaving with laughter. Grell curled up on the coffin gasping for air.

'We…really should stop…!'

'Oh…oh my Mr Spears, how perfectly you've crossed the T's and dotted the I's, just the thing to clean up after a good wank'.

Grell shrieked, clutching his sides as a stitch took hold, tears streaming down his cheeks. His hold on the coffin slipped and he wound up tumbling down on top of the elder. The pair gasped and heaved and slowly managed to calm down, arms wrapped round each other as the giggles died off.

'Oh my…I don't believe I have ever laughed that hard before' Undertaker giggled.

'My sides hurt!' Grell whined with a grin.

He glanced at the elder, freezing when he realised Undertaker's fringe had been swept to the side. His eyes glowed with laughter.

Damn but he was gorgeous!

'Everything ok my dear?' Undertaker asked.

Grell couldn't speak, he was completely hypnotised.

The elder paused, then a devious grin crept over his face. The redhead truly was a delight to have around. Undertaker may have retired, and a long time ago at that, but he could appreciate the hard work reapers put in to collecting souls. Such a shame the younger male was having so much trouble.

Pity there wasn't a better way to motivate him.

His grin widened.

'See something you like my dear?'

Grell started at the not so innocent question. Last time this happened the elder was his usual crazy self, and Grell was too hyped up with adrenalin to really care that he was hugging and flirting with a legend.

This was the first time anyone had flirted back, let alone Undertaker himself.

Grell was suddenly all too aware of how they were lying. Slowly he broke eye contact and sat up, cheeks warm.

Undertaker lifted his arms and pinned the other back down, grinning at the squeak.

'Did I say I wanted you to move away?'

Grell wriggled in the other's grasp, not entirely sure what the other was playing at.

'This really isn't the way to treat a lady!' he half protested.

Undertaker hummed, running his fingers down the silky red locks.

And damn but didn't that feel good.

Grell shook himself out of it when he realised he'd started purring, pulling away entirely and standing back up.

'What are you playing at?!' he demanded.

He received another chuckle.

'Can't an old man take some pleasure from a pretty lady?'

Grell felt his cheeks grow even warmer and he growled a bit. If the elder thought he was just a cheap one night whore he had another thing coming! And to think Grell had been so content a few moments ago.

'Stop joking around!'

The elder stopped laughing, realising he was close to crossing a line and could very well be hurting the redhead. Slowly he got to his feet, face serious as he regarded the other.

'I apologise, I took the game too far'.

He took the other's hand, lifting it to his lips.

'My statement was entirely serious'.

Grell blinked, then found himself suddenly shy. Damn it why did the crazy ex-reaper have to be such a gentleman?! He lifted his hand away.

'Well um…thank you'.

Undertaker sighed, curse him for putting them right back at the beginning.

'Grell' he spoke softly.

The redhead glanced up in surprise, finding the vivid green eyes gazing back.

'I would never intentionally hurt you. I could never hurt someone I care about'.

'You…what?!' Grell whispered.

Undertaker offered a smile.

'It's true. I find you quite fascinating, and I want to help'.

He leaned in, eyes glowing with pleasure when he met no resistance.

'Will you let me?'

Grell was well and truly lost. He felt he could drown in those eyes, and he'd take his scythe to anyone who tried to offer him a life jacket.

At some point he must have made a noise of agreement, because suddenly those eyes got even closer and the other's lips descended on his.

If this was lost, then let him be lost for eternity.

Undertaker growled softly as the other gave himself completely, curling his arms round the smaller waist. To hell with what anyone said, Grell was his now, and he'd be damned if he let this trouble continue for the redhead.

He had a plan, but first…

Grell moaned as the other pulled him closer. What a first kiss this was turning out to be! And to think he'd been saving himself for Will!

Screw Will!

He whimpered as his bottom lip was bitten gently, parting them to allow the other access. His arms found their way round the elder's neck.

Undertaker was thankful reapers didn't really need to breathe, even though most did by choice. He guessed it was an unconscious last ditch attempt to cling on to their former mortal lives. Either way, he held the red beauty tighter, pushing them both down over the coffin and settling down for a proper good snog.

It was some time later before they had sorted themselves out and returned to sipping tea, with the occasional smouldering glance at each other. Grell was quite pleased that the elder hadn't pushed him to do more, even if a part of him was simply dying to have a good tumble between the sheets.

He cleared his throat and pushed the image from his mind.

'You mentioned something about helping?'

Undertaker chuckled. He'd left his hat on the ground and hadn't yet bothered to pick it up. With his fringe completely swept back his full expression was on view.

The sight was doing crazy things to Grell's lower body.

'Ah yes, I did didn't I?'

He sat his beaker down and reached up to pet the other's hair. This time Grell was only to happy to allow it, softly purring as he leaned in against the elder's side.

'Quite the little kitten you are, aren't you? Anyway, my suggestion was to use me to release all that pent up energy'.

'Well aren't you sweet!' the redhead giggled.

Undertaker tapped the others nose.

'I wasn't done my dear. You can come visit me when you need to vent, or perhaps something more. However, you first have to finish all your work for that day'.

Grell frowned and sat up, giving the other a glare.

'Bribery! You rogue!'

The elder chuckled, leaning over to capture the younger's lips once more. When he felt sure he'd calmed the redhead down, he moved away.

'That's the deal love. Be a good girl and finish all your work, then come see old Undertaker for some good old relaxation'.

Grell pouted at the broken kiss, but then paused and considered the other's words. Here was someone who actually cared about him, and was offering him the attention he so desperately craved. No yelling, no bashing over the head, no cruel whispers behind his back. Just loving care, the chance to rant if needed, and perhaps something more.

He smiled.

'Deal!

OOOOOO

Grell found he was actually looking forward to doing his work that day. He came in with a big grin, stopped by the canteen to pick up some coffee before heading to his office. The whispers and the looks were still there, but he found he simply didn't care.

He even winked at a few of them.

Giggling he closed the office door and turned, only to frown at the mess on his desk.

Paperwork really does breed, he thought as he found a place to put his coffee. Oh well, nothing for it.

With nowhere else to put it, he piled all the sheets on the floor, then settled himself and went to look for a pen.

'Oh for death's sake!'

There was makeup and accessories everywhere! Was he really this bad?!

Grell tapped his finger on the desk, foundation, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, did he really need all this?

He picked up a hair clip, it was bright red with a swirling green design on it.

He didn't even use hair clips!

Deciding to see to it later, he finally found a pen and, after ensuring it worked, picked up the first of many sheets of paper.

Four hours later and he was beginning to loose the will to live. After he caught himself nodding off for the third time he stood and headed to the bathroom to splash his face.

He ran into Will on the way back.

'Sutcliff, your paperwork from yesterday was due hours ago'.

Grell blinked, then thunked his palm to his head. How silly of him, he had been filling out forms all that time and forgotten they needed to be filed.

'Sorry Will, I have them in my office'.

He left the bewildered brunette and hurried back, hunting down the forms from his last reaps and turning to find Will had followed him in.

'Here you are darling. So busy doing paperwork I forgot to hand them in!' he spoke with a giggle.

Will took the bundle, giving the redhead a look of suspicion.

'I daresay I'll need to hand these back'.

'Oh I hope not! I've still got the rest to complete!' Grell replied with a grimace as he sat back down.

Will watched startled as the redhead grabbed another form and began filling it in. This was new. Eyes narrowed he glanced at the forms he was given, expecting to indeed have to hand them back as per usual. To his surprise they were filled in perfectly, not a spelling error or misfilled section to be seen.

Unsure what was happening, and very much confused, Will left without a word. Grell glanced up as the door closed, allowing himself a smirk for managing to surprise the brunette.

His smirk fell when he realised Will shouldn't have been surprised in the first place.

'I really did cause myself trouble' he sighed, getting back to work.

Over the next few days Grell really tore in. He managed to complete the vast pile of work that had crowded his desk, and now found himself having to only to the paperwork from most recent reaps.

It was a far more efficient system, and he cursed himself for not bothering to do it before.

He resolved to give Undertaker an extra kiss for making him realise this.

In his spare time, which he found he had a fair bit more than normal, he began organising his side of the office. He truly hadn't noticed before, but besides from being cluttered with paperwork, the tiny room was near bursting with makeup and clothes and all sorts of things that really should have stayed at home.

How did poor Ronald put up with him?!

He began by emptying his desk drawers, to find that he had more makeup in there than stationary.

Scowling Grell headed to the store room for black bags and began to sort out his things. Most of it would go home with him, some went to the bin, and he was left with his favourite lipstick and a bottle of mascara to put back in the drawer. After a quick think he added some red nail varnish, lip balm and a packet of wet wipes, placing all five items in a small makeup bag alongside a small hand held mirror.

There, now wasn't that so much better?

He glanced at the pitiful amount of stationary that had appeared, and realised he needed to top that up. Desks were for such things after all.

He made another trip to the store room and picked up some more pens, sticky notes and other items that he caught himself looking for the last few days. Returning he organised the bundle and put it all back into the drawers, with his makeup bag in the bottom one out of the way from reaching hands. It was after all only for touch ups.

Grell had found that he only wore foundation and eye shadow and whatnot to attract more attention from others. Attention he didn't want. He had decided to come to work one day wearing only his mascara and a little lipstick, and found that he really didn't need the rest at all. His skin was already so smooth and pale that foundation was a waste of money, and eye shadow, while highlighting the dangerous green of his eyes, was really unnecessary. He knew he was a deadly reaper, Undertaker knew he was a deadly reaper, why did he need makeup to tell the rest of the world.

All this had left him in a bit of a pickle. He had all this makeup, some of it not even used, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Then there was the rest of his stuff. Now a hairdryer he really needed, but straighteners? A facial scrub negated the need for foundation, but body glitter? And as for the rest of his bath stuff, yes he wanted to look good but half the stuff did the same thing. A bar of soap and some moisturiser for his skin, shampoo and conditioner for his hair, and a razor for the unsightly bits, did he really need everything else?

And don't get him started on the clothing. Now Grell was quite happy wearing ladies things, and was even hoping to model some of the underwear for Undertaker when he felt more comfortable showing that side of him off, but did he really need all those dresses and all those bags and all those shoes. The more he looked the more he realised the woman's things far outweighed the men's things in his wardrobe, which itself was close to bursting. So was his dresser for that matter.

Grell signed in dismay, he really had let the image others had of him go to his head. Every time he felt down because of some scathing words he'd gone and bought himself a new dress or some new shoes or some more makeup to add to his already overflowing pile. It would take ten women ten years to use up all this stuff.

When he mentioned this to Undertaker that evening the elder remembered hearing of a fair being held in a few weeks. After a nice long cuddle session it was decided that the pair would haul the stuff out and try to sell as much of it as they could.

It was only when Grell got home that he realised he had just invited Undertaker to his house.

What if he didn't like it? What if he thought Grell really was just a scarlet woman with all this stuff?

Panicking he scrutinised each room, finding more faults the more he looked. Half eaten take away boxes and out of date food in the fridge, when was the last time he'd made a proper meal. Red all over the place, it was almost blinding. Trashy novels filling the bookcase, made him look like an airhead. And all those products just sitting out in the open in the bathroom. Even though he'd gotten rid of most of them there was still a lot out, and all of them designed for women.

Grell found himself whimpering. For the first time ever he felt ashamed about the way he was. What if Undertaker saw all this and realised Grell was too much for him to handle? He was obsessed with looking good, past the point of vanity, he spend all his time flirting with others, causing others overtime with his selfish actions, making trouble by going after demons.

Grell slid to the ground and buried his face in his arms, sobbing quietly. He couldn't do this. This wasn't him. But what was the real him? What did Undertaker want him to be?

He was so upset he hadn't heard the knock on his door, nor heard the door open and a silver haired head peek through and call out.

OOO

Undertaker was cleaning up for the night when he uncovered one of Grell's gloves. He knew the redhead liked his image and would probably be hunting for it all morning, so decided to head on over and hand it in.

Hee hee, hand it in, glove.

Undertaker giggled at his little joke before his thoughts trailed back to his pretty redhead. The young reaper took such pride in his appearance that to most it would seem vain. But over the days Grell had visited him, Undertaker had seen what lay beneath the makeup and flirty grins. Here was a young soul craving some attention, and so desperate for it that he would accept even negative attention.

When Grell had mentioned having all that stuff and yet not knowing what to do with it the elder's heart went out to him. He truly was trying hard to make others take notice of him, so much so he had hidden his real self under all this stuff.

Undertaker couldn't have been more proud when he realised the redhead was trying to loose the mask he'd built. He was trying to be himself, the smart, lovely lady that he was.

Already the plan had paid off, Grell was completing his paperwork on time and without any silly mistakes. Because of that he had found himself with less overtime, less abuse from William, and even less gossip from others.

Having more time for a good make out session with Undertaker was just a bonus.

He'd even started inspiring others to do the same. His young friend and office mate Ronald for example, after expressing his surprise at the redhead's change of attitude, had stepped up to match his sempai and cut down on his dates to make more time for his own piles of paperwork. Grell had even helped out to ensure the blonde had the time to have some fun.

They had nearly driven William to distraction. He had never seen them work so hard, and couldn't believe that Grell finding a partner had caused this change.

Grell seemed to think that William was ready to follow him and find out who this mysterious lover was and what he was doing to cause this sudden change. Undertaker was rather looking forward to having the brunette stop by, he had a few choice words for the supervisor.

In fact, he was looking forward to the day Grell felt comfortable enough to show him off as it were. Not that he would mind, he could already picture the faces of those who were cruel to his love as they walked arm in arm through the doors.

He allowed himself an evil chuckle at the image.

Anyway, Grell had proven that he was a deadly efficient reaper.

And now by getting rid of this stuff he was letting the world see who he really was, a deadly efficient, beautiful being that deserved love and attention.

Undertaker felt a small bit of smugness that he alone would be the one to give that love.

Well, him and young Ronald, but Grell assured him the mustard haired reaper was like a cute little brother to him, so he didn't quite count.

He fished out the address Grell had written for him, checking the street to make sure he was on the right path. With a grin he spotted what had to be the redhead's home, and after double checking to make sure, headed up the garden path, past the sweet smelling rose garden and knocked on the door.

He frowned when no one answered, even thought the lights were on. He knocked again. And again there was no answer.

Perhaps Grell had simply fallen asleep, or was in the bath and hadn't heard.

Undertaker wanted to believe that, but at the same time wanted to be sure nothing had happened to his pretty rose. He checked the door and found it unlocked, peeking his head in.

'Grell love? Sorry to intrude'.

He glanced around, taking in the blood red carpets and pale pinkish red walls. That was his Grell alright. However there was one shade of red he couldn't find.

'Love?'

Then he heard the sobbing, and was in with the door closed behind him in an instant. He found the redhead in the bedroom, sobs racking his small frame.

Undertaker's heart broke, what had happened this time.

If it was William he was going to kill the little bugger.

He hurried over and wrapped his arms round the younger male.

'Love what's wrong?'

Grell pushed himself away and stared up nervously at the elder.

'Undertaker! What are you doing here?!'

'You left this at the shop' Undertaker replied, holding out the glove.

Grell stared at it, making the same connection the elder had, but for the wrong reasons.

'You think I'm vain, don't you?'

Undertaker started.

'Vain? Heavens love why would you say that?'

'Well just look!' Grell cried, waving his hand at the bags of stuff lying round his room.

'What kind of person has this much stuff except a vain one?! What kind of man needs this kind of stuff to be happy?! I'm nothing more than a vain freak!'

He found himself suddenly pinned in place, glancing fearfully at an expression he'd never seen on Undertaker's face before. Anger.

'Grell Sutcliff, you listen to me. You are not vain, and you are most certainly NOT a freak. You are a warm hearted, spirited, beautiful young lady with a personality that can light up a room!'

'But I'm a man…' Grell whispered.

He was pulled into a hug.

'Yes, yes you are. A strong willed, strong hearted man. But that doesn't make you any less of a lady'.

Undertaker moved back and smiled, wiping away the redhead's tears.

'You are you, and if that means you like a bit of makeup and a pretty dress, then so be it'.

Grell sniffed, leaning back into the elder's embrace.

I just feel so confused, like I'm loosing a part of myself by getting rid of all that. But at the same time I want to, I want to show others that I can do my work, I can be a proper reaper…'

'And who says you need to give up something you love to be a proper reaper hmm…?' Undertaker asked kindly.

The redhead cuddled against the other.

'It's just…I realised over the last few weeks that all that time I was making excuses and causing trouble that I'd made more effort in slacking off than I did in actually doing the work. It's so much easier now, I'm not making a half ass attempt at paperwork, I'm not giving Will or the others any trouble, even my side of the office is cleaner since I've gotten rid of all the junk that shouldn't have been there. Ronnie always said he didn't mind but I just know he was annoyed at having to climb over clothes on the floor and hunt through make up to find things. I've always enjoyed my work, but now I can truly appreciate it'.

He sat up and managed a smile.

'You know last week I met up with Sebastian and the brat while I was out. I managed a conversation and even a brief battle with him, and still made it back on time to finish up my paperwork for the day'.

He hid his face back in the grey cloak.

'I guess bribery really did pay off' he mumbled.

Undertaker chuckled softly, pulling the other out to kiss him.

'There is such a thing as good bribery, and you have been earning all those rewards'.

He managed to pull a giggle out the other, and felt himself relax as the tension left the air.

Grell wiped his eyes and wound up yawning, all that worrying had really tired him out.

'Oh my…I'm sorry darling'.

'Think nothing of it love. I daresay now that I've made my delivery I'd better leave you to your rest' Undertaker replied, standing them both up and placing a kiss on the redhead's forehead.

Grell bit his bottom lip nervously.

'You…you don't have to go. You could stay, with me' he softly offered.

Undertaker blinked, trying desperately not to think naughty thoughts. He glanced across the room where a red and lacy nightgown lay strewn over a chair, obviously waiting for a lovely rose to slip into it. Now wasn't that an alluring image. He mentally shook himself out of it and smiled. He was Grell's first, the redhead had admitted it to him not long into their relationship. They hadn't yet reached the stage of sex, and judging by the redhead's nervous expression they wouldn't be reaching it tonight.

But that was ok, because when they did Undertaker would be his first for that too.

'I think that is an excellent idea, love'.

He chuckled as Grell beamed. His first and his only.


End file.
